tjsworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tj's World: The Movie
(originally known as Tj's World: PoofyGumbo's Awakening) is a 2005 American traditionally animated action comedy film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series ''Tj's World''. The film was directed by series creator TjsWorld2011. The film was originally planned to be released on November 24, 2004, but was changed to March 18, 2005 in order to avoid competition with ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'', another Nickelodeon film which was to be released in 2004. The film was released in theaters on March 18, 2005 and recieved generally favorable reviews from critics and fans of the show. It was the third TjsWorld2011 film to be based on a series, and the first TjsWorld2011 Entertainment film in a while (after The Craig and Butters Movie in 2001) to be distributed by Paramount. It was released on DVD on August 23, 2005. Plot At the Florida State Capitol in Tallahassee, Florida, More coming soon! Cast *Evan Sabara as Tjdrum *Andy Milonakis as Ccmater2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Agentpeddle *Zach Braff as IronInforcer More coming soon! Production The film was originally planned to be released on November 24, 2004, but was changed to March 18, 2005 in order to avoid competition with ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie''. More coming soon! Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in May 2004, and the trailer was shown before films such as Shrek 2, Spider-Man 2, and Steamin' Hot. The film's first official trailer was released in October 2004, and was shown before films such as The Incredibles and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. More coming soon! Release Box office On its opening weekend, the film grossed $33,461,560 being released in 3,312 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind The Ring Two. On its second weekend, it remained in its #2 spot for the weekend, grossing $18,367,290. The film grossed $187,431,005 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception Tj's World: The Movie recieved generally positive reviews from critics upon release. Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a rating of 74%. Todd Mccarthy of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, calling it "A truly funny animated film". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, saying "Tj's World: The Movie is a very fun and enjoyable animated feature". Home media The DVD and VHS of the film was released on August 23, 2005, with widescreen and fullscreen versions of the film, and a featurette of the making of the film, as well as trailers for Nickelodeon media. A Blu-ray disc edition was released on May 17, 2011, again with trailers for Nickelodeon media. It also included a teaser trailer for The Powerpuff Girls Movie 3: A New Beginning. Soundtrack Two albums were released as soundtracks for the film. The first, a soundtrack for the film with various songs from and inspired by it, was released on February 16, 2005. The second was a score album by David Arnold released on March 15, 2005. Both were released by Atlantic Records and co-labeled by Nick Records. ''Tj's World: The Movie: The Album'' After the film's release, "Edit Your Friends" was made the theme song for the series, which previously had no theme song but a very short opening sequence. The songs "Tom Sawyer", "Burning Bridges", "Communication Breakdown", "In The Evening (Radio Edit)" and "South Bound Suarez" do not appear in the film. "Edit Your Friends" and "San Tropez" are played during the credits. #Edit Your Friends - deadmau5 #Tom Sawyer - Rush #The Return of Sathington Willoughby - Primus #Yesterday and Today - Yes #Short Circuit (Edit) - Daft Punk #Black Magic - Slayer #Obscured by Clouds / When You're In - Pink Floyd #Communication Breakdown - Led Zeppelin #In The Evening (Radio Edit) - Led Zeppelin #South Bound Suarez - Led Zeppelin #San Tropez - Pink Floyd #Edit Your Friends (Instrumental) - deadmau5 ''Tj's World: The Movie: The Score'' #Overture #Government Approval #Announce It to the Public More coming soon! Sequels Further information: ''Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension'', Tj's World: Modem Mayhem A sequel, titled Tj's World: Across The 2nd Dimension was released on July 4, 2007. A second sequel, ''Tj's World: Modem Mayhem ''was released on June 21, 2013. Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts for this film, go here. Category:Films Category:Tj's World Wiki